emp_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Research
Research becomes possible after building a Lab. There are 10 research levels, each containing a number of technologies which can be researched. The first level of research becomes available when your first Lab is finished; each successive level is unlocked by research within the level below. Additionally there is a set of extraterrestrial technologies which become available after the reconnaissance of respective space anomalies. All Labs work together, combining their research speed on a single project. The player can choose which technologies should be researched and in what order. Note there is no obligation to complete all technologies on a level before continuing to the next level; except for the unlock of the next level, all technologies can be skipped. If a particular technology is removed from the research queue, its progress is kept and it can later be resumed. Alpha Level SP Name Description 8 Space Engineering This technology is required to build space buildings. 10 Engineering ship This technology is required to build engineering spaceships. 100 Muonic Chemistry +10% to the production of metal, polymers, and radium. 50 Multilayer Polymer-Iridium Armor +20% to Unmanned Platforms’ defense. 100 Plasma Welding +30% to spaceship maintenance speed. 200 Space Navigation Level 1 Hyperjump range: +2. 200 Metamaterials +20% to Resource Cache capacity. 200 Transition to level 2 Unlocks the next science level. Beta Level SP Name Description 600 High Pressure Plasma This technology is required to build a Space Processing Plant and allows engineering spaceships to collect debris in enemy star systems. 900 Antiproton Gun +20% to medium and heavy-class spaceship attack. 900 Zero Gravity Technology +30% to spaceship construction speed. 600 Microwave Curtain This technology is required to build an undercover base. 500 Proton Generator +20% to Unmanned Platforms’ attack. 600 Ecology +20% to the maximum population size. 900 Space Compression +20% to spaceship carrying capacity. 900 Photon Engine +20% move speed in hyperspace. 700 Automated Control Systems +1 to construction queue length. 1200 Transition to level 3 Unlocks the next science level. Gamma Level Colonial Spaceship Frigate Superscale Energy Flux Transmission Positron Gun Space Navigation. Level 2 Pionic Accelerator Module Constructions Multidimensional Space Dimensional Scanners Delta level (7000SP) Unmanned Platform, Mod. 2 New Metamaterials Envoirment Regeneration Orbital Resource Dock Construction Plant Hyperengines Upgrades Planet Control Center Neutrino Detector Composite Constructions Epsilon level (36000SP) Interplanetary Logistics Ionic Energy Accumulators Acceleration Gate Space Navigation. Level 3 Ionic Booster Composite Ceramic Armor Superstrong Magnetic Fields Corvette Vaccum Technologies Zeta level (120000SP) Nanorobots (+30% to spaceship construction speed) Giant Space Structures (reqd to build large shipyards) Bomber Antimatter Engine (+25% to speed in hyperspace) Gravity Generator (+20% to medium & heavy spaceships' attack) Planetary Shield Generator Proton Shield (+20% to Unmanned Platforms' defense) Space Warp (+30% to Undercover Base camouflage) Space Base (allows engineers to build space bases) Eta level (400000SP) Space Navigation Lv 4 (+3 Hyperjump range) Fine Hyperstructure (reqd to build a Space Disrupter to slow incoming ships) Trading Corporation (reqd to build Trading Corporation) Laser Cooling System (+20% to Unmanned Platforms attack) Neutron Generator (+50% to space debris processing efficiency) Production Optimization (+2 levels to mines on all planets) Beam Focusing System (+20% to medium & heavy spaceships' attack) Landing Spaceship Theta level Photon Engine (+35% to speed in hyperspace) Heavy Cruiser Multidimensional Spaces Level 2 (+30% to storehouse cap.) Quasi-wave Scanner (+20% to detection of hidden bases) Ionic Generator (+30 to Energy Transmitter power) Ionic Shield (+20% to medium & heavy spaceships' defense) Iota level Write the second section of your page here. Kappa level Write the second section of your page here. Technologies of the Ancients Subspatial Scanner of the Ancients (reqd to lay safe courses to anomolies) Engine Enhancement System (+10% to the spaceship flight speed) Space Compression (+20% to spaceship carrying capacity) Hyperfine Hyperspace Structure Scanner (reqd for flights to ancient's systems) New Energetic Technologies (+10% to attack for all ships) Hyper Gate